The Broken Mirror
by Strawberry shortcake
Summary: A past and a prophecy started affect the gang's life. What is Eriol doing at the same College as the gang? Who are the two new students? What is happening here? Demons? What Demons? S+S E+T Y+R(My Characters)
1. Default Chapter

AN: I hope you like the story, it is my first CCS fanfic, tell you the true I never watch the whole this since America is slow and the episodes are all mix up, it is hard to get the order right. Anyway just remember to review it; I take bad, good reviews. Just try to keep the curse out of the way and be gentle, if you can give my some ideas how should I continue this that will be really great! Enjoy!  
  
Oh, almost forget:  
  
Card Captor Sakura doesn't not belong to me, I just writing a fanfic with a twist from my sick mind, and I am a very poor person so don't think you can get money from me. But as a CCS fan I do wish it belong to me T_T *sob.sob*  
  
  
  
Prologue: Midnight Shadows  
  
~*~*~  
  
The night was quiet only the music of silence death played into my ears, as the cloud swallowed the full moon hid it from all eyes, left the world in darkness. Slowly walked down the street with flashlight (the street lights did really offer much light) and a cloak in hand carefully scanned the surrounding of the darkness, shield the aura away for unwanted attention as well as leaded the prey to the gate of death, free from the world's ingratitude.free from all the pain and hate.  
  
'Looks like tonight will be a waste.' before the though can finished, a dark figure appeared in front of me. It was dark for anyone to see the person's face in this distance, but to me it was clearly as in daylight. A 5'6'' tall male wore all black had blond hair with dark red ruby eyes with hungry filled in them. 'He is a quite good looking, too bad his fate was already wrote down its period as I end his life tonight.'  
  
He put on a sick charming smile as I scanned him carefully notice his aura was so weak if not for my experience I would had though he was a human. I stood calmly as he walked more closer, soon he stood in front of me still wore the smile on his face as he made his move, "What are beautiful young lady doing here, on the street in this time?"  
  
"I would ask the same about you." I calmly replayed as I flashed the flashlight from his head to toe pretended to look him over as the first time, "My, my.you are quite a looker.hmm." I remarked as I looked back at his face, and my stomach twisted wanting to ripe the smile off his face.  
  
"To bad I already have a boyfriend." I smirked at him before I walked around and past him continued walked down the street, as I sensed his anger building up, 'Good. Time to end this game.' Before I could walk out of his sight, he appeared behind me in a blink of eyes and grabbed me with his bloodless white hand. I lower my power to none exist so he would not detect my power, demons become more alarm those few months after a mystery person appeared and started to hunt and seal them in an amazing speed cause the demons panic, being careful of what they were doing. Now it was getting more harder to trap them down.  
  
I turned around to look at him, put up a false annoyance face, "What do you want? I need to go now!"  
  
"My car just up there," he pointed as I followed his figure and landed on a blood red sport car, 'hmm.good choice on the color, suit the demon well.' I though as I put up a smirk, "What so you can put your moves on me?"  
  
He smirked, "No, a beautiful girl like you alone on street at this hours should have someone to protect you. How about it?"  
  
I pretended to be thinking the offer over, and then sighed, "Fine, I guess so. If I don't hurry I will be late." I turned around and walked toward the car with the smirking guy behind. When I got to the car, he put his hands at my sides, trapped me between him and the car. I turned to him with false nervous, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just getting a kiss as a payment for the ride, but unfortunately you won't be going anywhere after the kiss." By this time I could see his devil fang with that ugly smile of his. He lowered his head to get my soul through the kiss; before he could get any closer in a blink of eyes I created a dagger with my magic and put the it straight into his heart.  
  
The magic of the dagger blew him five feet from me, his face twisted in pain as he picked himself up, "You bitch! You are a damn Kinoshita! I am going to take you with me." He cursed and yelled as he walked closer to me and turned into dust as the seconds passed, I didn't flitch just stood there and gave him my sweetest smile, a cold one. When he got in front of me, he turned into completely dust and gone, left a pile of dust on floor with a black pearl on top of the dust.  
  
I picked up the pearl, and put it near the blue crystal of my necklace. The crystal glowed a blue aura surround the pearl and sucked it into the crystal. I put the cloak on with a cold smile and walked away as the wind blew the dust away.  
  
I am Yuri Kinoshita, eighteenth year-old, with light auburn hair and light smoke gray mixed with a hint blue eyes, a student of Hoshinai High School; come from a family with mystery magical power to seal demons and a strong heal power that can even bring the dead back to life. But in the family no one had ever master both arts, except for a person from my family's rival, the Hurima household.  
  
The Hurima household also sealed demons with their power and their power rivals the Kinoshita household. But that family mystically disappeared thousands years ago, no one knows what happen to cause that. Some said that the leader made a mistake and a demon possessed him and blew up the house in a meeting with all the members inside; some said they went into hiding from something; but all those just rumors, no one know the true, but the Hurima family.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuri Kinoshita walked passed the big sakura tree that was right next to a park entry, unaware a pair dark green eye watching her carefully with aura cloaked from her on the highest branch of the sakura tree. They watch her out of sight and continued looked at the direction where she was gone.  
  
"Is she the one?"  
  
The green eyes moved downward to the speaker, it was a guy about the same age of Yuri Kinoshita with dark glossy hair perfectly parted in the middle and soft midnight blue eyes leaned against the tree, "What are you doing here Clow Reed?" he asked coolly.  
  
"It is Eriol, Clow Reed was past. So is Ryoshi Hurima, you just possessed his memories after you became the master of his sword."  
  
"And it just happen that my name is Ryoshi?" Ryoshi replied as he narrowed his eyes at Eriol.  
  
"No, your mother did had Hurima family blood in her. But it is a surprise your family named you Ryoshi."  
  
"You are losing your touch."  
  
Eriol shook his head, "The first part of the prophecy already happened with my help. But the second part seems a little hard to make it happen."  
  
"Don't worry, I will make it happen."  
  
"Then tell me Ryoshi, how can you be so sure she is the one we are looking for? After all the prophecy didn't describe her."  
  
"Ryoshi and her had met in our former life, with the memories I will always know how to find her.And I amuse you are heading back Japan for college."  
  
"Yes, I want to make sure everything run smoothly, after all the little wolf and the cherry blossom need a little push."  
  
Ryoshi jumped down, he was about the same age as Eriol with jet-black hair and green eyes, "then we will meet again." He said coolly and walked into the darkness with the black cloak floated behind him.  
  
Eriol watched him disappeared, "He is turning more and more like you, Ryoshi.my old friend." A sad smile form on his handsome face, "I wonder it is a good thing or not.what happen between you and Mira thousands years ago, Ryoshi?" Eriol whispered the last part to himself as he looked up at the stars.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
AN: So how do you like it so far? Don't forget to review it even you hate it to dead ^^', I don't mind, just REVIEW!!!!!! Oh here is some preview of the next chapter:  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!!!" Asked the shock future Clan leader, Syaoran Li.  
  
"What? You are not glad to see me, my cute little descendant?" Eriol smiled at the slowly getting anger Syaoran, "Don't call me that! What are you doing here in Tokyo College? You are not planning something are you?"  
  
Eriol sighed pretended to be hurt, "Do you always think I bring trouble?" Syaoran immediately nodded, "Do I have to name them?" Syaoran asked with a glare.  
  
Eriol waved his hand and chuckled, "I come to finish College with the gang, since England is getting bored without the gang. I love to talk more but I want to get settle first, so could you mind move away from the door and let me in?" 


	2. Beginning

AN: Hi, I hope you liked my first chapter. This chapter was supposed to be up on Friday, but since the site was down for two day, I couldn't upload it. So sorry to keep you waiting so long. You guys will have wait a lot longer than two days from now on with schoolwork in the way. There will be one chapter upload every week, please don't be mad at me, you have to understand that it is hard to keep writing with all the homework and plus I have double math this year, I am a lot busier than normal.  
  
CCS characters and the story line do not belong to me, they belong to Clamp. I am just writing a fanfic, and I am very poor girl, so you won't get money from me. Please review and go read "Thieves" by Strawberry. And Hurima family members and Kinoshita family members belong to me as well as the characters that didn't appear in the CCS, so don't steal them, they BELONG to Shortcake! And if some names that happen to be in your story, I am sorry, but I made those names up! Don't Steal! One last thing to remind the reader, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Key:  
  
"." talking '.' thinking ~*~*~ scene change ~ flash back ~  
  
Chapter One: Beginning  
  
~*~*~  
  
Autumn here in Japan was a beautiful scene; trees started to turn color as well as it symbol the end of the summer vacation. With today as the last week of the summer vacation, most of the people could enjoy this week as much as they could, but at the Tokyo University there were a lot incoming students at the lobby of dorms to get their room numbers and settle in before classes started.  
  
The lobby was packed with people, one of the people that was in charge of the dorm spoke up, "Please, incoming freshmen make two lines in front of the counter at the right side of the lobby, and those that are not, make two lines in front of the counter on the left side. For those who didn't register in June please make a line in front of me, give me you name and phone number so I can call you if there any space left thank you!"  
  
Sakura moved to get in the line with Tomoyo, "There are a lot people here today.don't you think so, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she tried to move through people with Sakura.  
  
Before Sakura could answer, a girl about Sakura's age bumped into her and knocked her into Tomoyo. Lucky they didn't lose their balance and fall on the floor (it hurts I tell ya), "I am sorry, are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Sakura looked up and started into a pair gray blue eye, and a flash back of fire everywhere surrounded a lady with a pair sad gray blue eye, much like the girl in front of Sakura except this par were not sad but a little bit cold.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" The girl asked again when Sakura didn't answer. Her silky voice woke Sakura up from her daydream; she shook her head and answered clumsily "Yeah, I am fine." Sakura turned to her best friend, "Are you ok, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah I am ok."  
  
"I am really sorry about that. My name is Yuri Kinoshita, incoming freshman from New York. Call me Yuri."  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. You can just call us Sakura and Tomoyo, we are incoming freshmen also." They started talking as they move along with the line.  
  
'Hmm.Tomoyo doesn't have magic, but Sakura has strong magic. It doesn't feel evil; it gives out a warm, comfortable feeling. I wonder who she is?' Yuri though, "Is the winter of Japan really cold? Because I can't take the cold of New York even thought I was born there."  
  
"If you were born in New York, Yuri-san, how come you had a Japanese name?" Sakura asked, pretty confused about her name.  
  
"My father was Japanese, that could had explain my last name. My mother was just fancy with Japanese names, so my whole name was in Japanese. Sometime people thought I am Japanese, but then again I do look like one except my eye color."  
  
"The first thing I noticed was your eyes, they had a very beautiful color, like someone we know. Don't you think so, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, as a picture of Eriol Hiragizawa (I think that is how you spell his last name ^^') flashed by in her mind.  
  
"Hmm.yeah, except Eriol-kun's are darker but I think both are pretty."  
  
"But I bet you like amber better." Tomoyo smile evilly as she teased Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! That's not true, I like your eyes too." Sakura pouted and blushed.  
  
"Huh?" Yuri was confused by the display between the two friends, but it was clear that the guy Sakura likes has amber eyes, "You have a boyfriend, Sakura-san?"  
  
"NO!" Sakura yelled, everyone turned their heads toward them; caused Sakura got redder more then she already was.  
  
"Okay, Sakura-san. You don't have to yell, but who has amber eyes?"  
  
Before Sakura or Tomoyo answer, they reached the counter the person in charge ask for their name to look up the room number they were going to stay in. It turned out Sakura got roomed with Tomoyo on the fifth floor room 526, and Yuri got the room right crossed the room from them, room 527. They decided to go to the mall for lunch to talk more and get to know each other.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After hanging at the mall with her new friends Sakura and Tomoyo, Yuri went back to the hotel. She was about to open the door to her room, a voice stopped her, "Where were you? I called your cell phone but not one answer. Don't act like this, Yuri. If the elders know, it will be bad. After all you are the future leader."  
  
Yuri turned around to face her cousin Maya and glared at her, "I don't need you to remind me, Maya. And remember your place, cousin. I have the power to disown you from the family." Yuri turned 180 degree from the friendly girl that had fun with her new friends at the mall to a cold, emotionless person in a blink of eyes.  
  
Maya gritted her teeth in anger, "Auntie Kouena asked me to tell you to come over to her house tonight at seven. She is going to introduce Li Clan's future leader to you." Maya turned around to go, she turned around after two steps, "Aren't you happy.being the leader of the Kinoshita household and the lady of Li Clan? After all you always the best in everyone's eye."  
  
Yuri smirked at Maya coldly as she leaned against the door of her room; Maya glared at her and stormed off but stopped by Yuri's speech, "You just jealous you are not the promising future leader, jealous that you are not the center of attention. What a spoil brat, you should mature my dear cousin, no one like to marry to a spoil immature brat. And for you information the meeting between the two families is not about marriage, fool. I still don't know why the elders haven't kick you out after all you have not use to the family, for that you don't have any magical power to seal or even to heal a little cut."  
  
Yuri got off the door and went in, leaving a pale girl outside of her door shaking with anger. Yuri took off her coat and jump on the bed to rest for the meeting and the hunting, even thought her guardian Kouena Kinoshita had warn her to lay low for the time being before they got familiar with the topography of Tokyo.  
  
But then again she never listen to any warning, she always took the challenge, a chance of being in danger and felt the excitement from it. She had always been a tomboy and a wild girl, cause problem for her guardian; in the family no one had punish her or hit her, they all afraid of her power even the elders, thought they never punish her they scolded her with long boring lectures. The only one that wasn't afraid to correct and punish her was her father's sister, Kouena Kinoshita.  
  
Yuri matured at a very young age, she had always understood things better than any one her age, and she was the pride of her parents. But fate took away her parents.her parents die when she was just little girl, classmates started to make fun of her since a lot of them were jealous of her grade and how all the teachers favor her. She had tried to keep herself busy with schoolwork and clubs to keep herself for thinking, she thought she could ignore them but she was wrong. One day she just snapped.Yuri closed her eyes and thought back to the day she discover her power in a very unpleasant way.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Eleven years ago.  
  
"Oh look who miss perfect had come in the classroom bless me." Said a girl when a seventh year-old Yuri entered the classroom.  
  
"No one is perfect in this world there was always some false in everyone." Yuri replied at her comment. She sat down without looking at the speaker; she had got use to this kind treatment from the girls in her classes.  
  
"I had heard from my father that your father's business going down hill that is why he killed himself and his wife, but didn't take you with them. They must hate and don't want to see you."  
  
"Whatever your father said wasn't true, because the doctor said my parents died in a car crush." Yuri replied coolly, on the outside she put up a calm face but inside she was trying to control her anger.  
  
"Really I heard your mother was a slut, maybe your are not your dad's girl."  
  
"Shut up!" Yuri stood up, shook with anger and blind by tears. She angrily yelled at the girls, "Shut up! Shut up!" Voices ringed in her head; she put her hands to her ears try to block out the voices as a pool power ran through her veins. So powerful, it almost painfully but all her focus was on the voices telling her it was her fault that her parents died. When she noticed the pain became unbearable she screamed out loud as the power burst out, blew everyone in the classroom against the wall unconscious, and those that were out at the hall dropped down to the floor, blinded by the light.  
  
It seems like hours but it was only a few minutes, the pain finally passed and the light disappeared with the pain. Yuri dropped on the floor and went unconscious, none of her classmates was hurt even thought they hit the way by the power, the odd thing was that none of them could remember what happen to them, one minutes there was the light then they were unconscious. But Yuri knew someone from her family had erased their mind when they were still unconscious in the hospital.  
  
When Yuri got her senses back, she felt that she was being carry, she was so tired and it felt good to be in the arms that were carrying her, but she wanted to know who was carrying her, so she forced her eyes to open and stared right in a pair of gray eyes mixed with light orange, made them looked like gold, before she became unconscious again.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
When she woke up, the elders had pointed her the future leader of the Kinoshita household, and all her cousins were forbidden to go near her by their parents, but that was okay for her since she had never got close to any of her cousins. And later she had found out that the one who carried her home was her father's elder sister, Kouena Kinoshita; after she had gained back her strength, her aunt became her guardian and trainer, but to her.she was the only one that could understand Yuri and the only one that Yuri could trust in the family.  
  
A knock from the door pull Yuri away from the memories of past, it was then she noticed tears had streamed down from her eyes. She wiped away the tears with her hands before she got off the bed to open the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the door opened, with one look at Yuri, Kouena knew she had thought back to the past and the tears floated unconsciously. Kouena had never saw the child cry after her training with her started, but she had always knew she had cry when she was alone and sure no one know she had cry. She had always put up a mask, a mask only she could see through, and in those eleven years she had been her guardian and mother. But she knew Yuri had bottle up all her negative feels in her heart, one day it will burst like eleven years ago, she wished there was someone to undone the hate, sadness in her heart and bring her happiness.  
  
"Auntie Kouena what are you doing here at this hours, I thought." Yuri blinked at her and asked. Without letting her finish her question, Kouena pulled the girl in her arms and hung her tightly, "Past is past, don't think back. Child, you should look forward not look back."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it.I just can't." Tears fell silently from Yuri's eyes, "What should I do? Auntie Kouena tell me what should I do to stop the voices and the nightmare."  
  
Kouena knew the nightmare of seeing her parents died hunt her, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't just erase her memories like she did to her classmates eleven years ago. She needed to get over the past by herself, when she did she will be truly be ready to take on the responsibility of being the leader of the family. Now all she could do was hung her and tried her best to comfort her from pain.  
  
"Get dress, child. We are leaving in thirty minutes." Kouena pulled back and wiped her tears away, "I know you want to rest, but this meeting is important. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~  
  
After the meeting with the future leader of Kinoshita family, Syaoran Li went back the dorm of Tokyo University wanting to get away from his overjoyed 'finally come back to Japan' cousin. At the very same day he got his dorm number, Syaoran had all his belongings moved in the dorm room, unpack and leave half of the space for his roommate which he doubt he was going to have, after all not many people lived at the sixth floor, the last level of the building.  
  
His lazy cousin, Meilin Li hadn't moved her stuffs yet to her room she won't be coming up to his room to bother him. Meilin was once his fiancé but when she found out he was in love with another girl, she had broken the engagement off and supported him and gave him courage to tell the girl he loves her. She was a great and understanding cousin but sometimes she could be spoil and childish, still Syaoran had felt guilt for breaking her heart but know led her on will be far worse, he had hope someday she could found her prince charming.  
  
Syaoran lied on the bed stared up the ceiling blankly, he turned side way to look at the stuffed animal on his nightstand. A girl with golden brown hair and emerald eyes flashed in his mind caused him to blush, after so long he still kept on blushing when ever he thought of her. All those years back at Hong Kong, he had busy with training, schoolwork and soccer trying to forget her, but somehow little things always remember him of the one he loves so much, "Sakura." Syaoran muttered.  
  
This time he had come back to Japan with Meilin followed along as always, first was just to finish college here with the rest of the gang after all he had finished all his training, all he had to do was to wait until he finish college to become the leader of Li Clan. But a few months early a power was detected, a strong power full of evil. He had only sensed it for a second and it was gone before he could blink, but he was sure something bad was going to happen in Japan. He had immediately inform the elders and his mother, but all the elders and his mother didn't even felt the present at all, which puzzled him.  
  
One month later, they got a letter from Kouena Kinoshita from the Kinoshita family. Kinoshita family and Li Clan had always befriend along with Hurima family and Reed family, the four family in the past were the most powerful families in the world each family lived in one of the direction: Li, East. Reed, West. Hurima, South. Kinoshita, North. Even thought Hurima and Kinoshita were rival, they respected each other deep inside. Now two of the four's family line end, Reed ended at Clow Reed, after all Clow Reed never marry, and the Hurima family just disappear from Earth.  
  
The letter was about the evil aura a month ago, which was the one I had felt. They had decided to hold a meeting between two future leaders, at first Syaoran had thought her mother and the elders were planning to make him marry the Kinoshita leader, but it seems they were very worry about the evil aura, want two leader with the Card Mistress to stop the destruction.  
  
'They seems know what we are up against, then why are they not telling what we are up against? This is confusing.' "Don't you think so, Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked the Sakura bear on his nightstand. 'Sakura hasn't give me an answer yet."  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
At bus station.  
  
Eleventh year-old Sakura hand the hand-made bear to Syaoran, "I will wait until we meet again."  
  
Syaoran took the bear from Sakura, "Until we meet again." He smiled at her before he got into the bus; Sakura watched the bus drove away toward the airport. In the bus, Syaoran looked at the bear and smiled sadly, "Sakura." He whispered.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Syaoran sighed tiredly and continued stared at the bear as he thought back all the things they went through together.slowly the sleep claimed Syaoran, he slept through the night without dreams to wake him up after all he was really exhausted.  
  
As always Syaoran woke up at the first ray of sunlight, he got up to refresh himself up in the bathroom. When he got out and changed out yesterday's clothes, he was about to pick the 'Sakura Bear' up from the bed and put it on the nightstand, a knock reached his ear, "Coming!"  
  
'Who could coming this early in the morning? Might be Meilin.' Syaoran open the door and greeted by Eriol Hiragizawa's face. Syaoran immediately closed the door and put his forehead against the door, laugh can be heard outside the door. Syaoran groaned tiredly wishing all this was a dream, he did not just saw the evil, mischief Eriol Hiragizawa, the one that caused so much trouble to them back at elementary school.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa watched the door opened and came to face with a surprise young man; he immediately closed the door before Eriol could say anything, caused Eriol laughed out loud. It is very amused to see him act like that, but Eriol knew he acted like that was because the trouble him had caused Sakura, after all Eriol understood he was very protective over Sakura and care very much about her.  
  
The door opened again, Eriol could see that he hadn't get over the fact he was standing in front of his door. Eriol laughed inwardly, it was very fun to make the Clan leader panic and made his life a little difficult. He knew it was not nice, but he couldn't help tease the Clan leader.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!!!" Asked the shock future Clan leader, Syaoran Li.  
  
"What? You are not glad to see me, my cute little descendant?" Eriol smiled at the slowly getting anger Syaoran, "Don't call me that! What are you doing here in Tokyo University? You are not planning something are you?"  
  
Eriol sighed pretended to be hurt, "Do you always think I bring trouble?" Syaoran immediately nodded, "Do I have to name them?" Syaoran asked with a glare.  
  
Eriol waved his hand and chuckled, "I come to finish College with the gang, since England is getting bored without the gang. I love to talk more but I want to get settle first, so could you mind move away from the door and let me in?" Eriol pointed toward the boxes behind him.  
  
"Please don't tell me you are my roommate?" Syaoran groaned, and hit his head against the door lightly, 'why me?'  
  
Eriol chuckled as he walked in with the boxes floated behind him (Syaoran woke up at six, doubt there will be anyone wake up that early to see the boxes float on the air and into the room), when Syaoran moved away from the door and let him in, the door closed behind him once the boxes were inside. "Have you see Sakura and the others yet?" Eriol asked and the stuffed unpack itself (magic, duh!).  
  
"No, but I am planning to." Syaoran stared hard at Eriol, "How come you didn't go back to your old house?"  
  
Eriol wanted to say something like: 'simple! To make your life difficult.' But decided against it, "The house just too far, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon is going to live there. They are going to visit once a while." Eriol sat down on his bed.  
  
"Then I guess Mizuki Kaho also came back with you." Syaoran poured a glass of water and sat down on his bed facing Eriol.  
  
"No, Kaho is pregnant. She can't travel long distance, so she is still at England." Eriol replied calmly as Syaoran almost choked to dead by his answer, "What?! Then why are you here, shouldn't you be with her?"  
  
"Her husband is taking good care of her, she will be fine." Eriol looked at Syaoran calmly for any reaction. Syaoran blinked, "That mean.you are not.aren't you."  
  
"No, we broke up after realized we are not for each other, and it is time to let go. She got married four years ago and she already has one child. As for me.I am happy for her that is enough for me, don't you think so, Syaoran?"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
AN: hehe, I know you think I talk too much, but I am not Strawberry talk more than I am. But strangely she doesn't talk much on the author's note, which is kind weird. Anyway I know you are a little bit confuse, don't be. My cousin and I open one account together, so this story wrote by me, which is not finish. And the "Thieves" wrote by my cousin, the story is pretty good.  
  
The story is about: there is no violence among countries, but crime organizations flourish. The countries of the world form an alliance: the World Alliance. The WA also used thieves to fight back thieves. What will happen when best friends are caught in the middle. Will their relationship grow into love?  
  
~ Preview of Next Chapter ~  
  
"I assume you are going to continue to interrupt her."  
  
"No, but I am going to watch her."  
  
"And guide her? I don't mind you do that, she is very important to both of us, but it is not the time to let her see you."  
  
"I understand, don't worry. I will make sure she will never know who I am until the time is right."  
  
Without turning around, Eriol knew he had gone from this place. "It had began.she had came back for Mira.my dear sister." Eriol whispered as the shadow made him look tired and sad. 


	3. Of The Chaos

AN: Hiya! I am back! Do you miss me? I hope you did review for my last two chapter. I been pretty busy with school I don't really have much time to work on the story, hope you don't mind the long waiting. I know everyone hate the waiting, but you have to understand between schoolwork and clubs, it is very busy and add to that I took double math this year. Enjoy this chapter and remember to review! There will be more S+S next chapter, and the E+T are coming up!  
  
CCS characters and the story line do not belong to me they belong to Clamp. I am just writing a fanfic, and I am very poor girl, so you won't get money from me. Please review and go read "Thieves" by Strawberry. And Hurima family members and Kinoshita family members belong to me as well as the characters that didn't appear in the CCS, so don't steal them, they BELONG to Shortcake! And if some names that happen to be in your story, I am sorry, but I made those names up! Don't Steal! One last thing to remind the reader, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Key:  
  
"." talking '.' thinking ~*~*~ scene change ~ flash back ~  
  
Chapter Two: Of The Chaos  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Who does she think she is? Disown me?' Maya threw a book against the wall in pure anger, her father was one of the elders; she was not even the leader yet, and she was talking about disown her from the family. But she could not go against her order even thought she was not the leader yet even the elders were afraid of her power. Thought back yesterday at the meeting, everyone was impress by Yuri's power and her leadership, even the Li Clan leader commented her, for he rarely gave anyone comments.  
  
'I will make you pay!' Maya screamed, "I will make you pay, Yuri!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat at the coffee shop near the dorm with a cup of Chinese green tea; he took a sipped of the tea, as he thought the talk with Eriol in the morning. He was shock by the news; he wondered what caused them to realize that they were not for each other. Eriol looked tried but calm, but then again what do you expect from Clow Reed. What more shock to Syaoran was he also got a letter from his mother and was asked to come back to Japan and help out.  
  
Eriol also seems to know what they were going against, but like all the others that knew, they kept the true from both families' leader. 'How am I going to protect Sakura or fight against it if I don't even know what we are against!' Syaoran sighed, 'this is madding; I need to find out what we are going against! But first I am sure Sakura don't know what happen yet, I need to talk to her about this and let her be alarm. But what am I going to say to her when I see her?' Syaoran groaned, "Maybe you could say I love you?" A voice said behind Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran turned around with a calm face, but inside he was very surprise and angered at himself for let his guard down. He didn't even notice Eriol's aura behind him until he spoke up! Syaoran stared blankly at him and just remembered what he said, "Shut up!"  
  
Eriol chuckled then turned serious after he sat down across from Syaoran, "Don't go around to ask or you might end up dead."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran ignored him and took a sipped of the tea.  
  
"It is not the time to let the true out, when the time is right it will revealed itself. I am warning you Syaoran, I don't want Sakura widowed." Syaoran glared at Eriol for his comment, but couldn't help blush a little.just a little. (Yeah right -_-)  
  
"Why are you hiding the true? If I don't know what I am up against, how can I fight it!"  
  
"Fight it is not your job, all you need to do is protect Sakura. Keep her alive and guard her with your life, if she is alive, then everything will be fine." Before Syaoran could ask another question, Eriol stood up and moved to leave, "I need to go now, enjoy your lunch and remember my warning Syaoran." Then he walked away.  
  
Once outside Eriol turned left and walked toward the park, he continued walking until he came to a lake deep in the park, "How's the first meeting?"  
  
"Shock. She seems having flashbacks."  
  
"Hmm.Sakura is having flashbacks too, but they are all just pictures, not sound or anything.interesting. What about last night's demon?" Eriol turned around to face Ryoshi  
  
"Strong, but was not the ones; it just one of the offspring. They are multiplying really fast. They are afraid; I believe they are going to attack soon. Does the Card Mistress know yet?"  
  
"No.not yet. But the little wolf is on to that."  
  
"You have a lot faint in him."  
  
"He is the best. She is his life, with him at her side she will be safe.nothing is going to happen to her." Eriol turned back to the lake and stared at his own reflection on the clear water.  
  
"What about the other girls? They won't let their friend in danger.they will go with them."  
  
"That is why I am here with my guardians. All you need to worry about is her; I trust you with her."  
  
"Don't worry, everything is in place and I vow to keep it that way."  
  
"I assume you are going to continue to interrupt her."  
  
"No, but I am going to watch her."  
  
"And guide her? I don't mind you do that, she is very important to both of us, but it is not the time to let her see you."  
  
"I understand, don't worry. I will make sure she will never know who I am until the time is right."  
  
Without turning around, Eriol knew he had gone from this place. "It had began.she had came back for Mira.my dear sister." Eriol whispered as the shadow made him look tired and sad.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Come on kaijou, do you want me to help or not? I still have to go to work!" Touya Kinomoto called from the stairs, "Coming!" Sakura ran downstairs to meet her brother, "And I am not a kaijou!" She stomped on his foot and sat down to eat her lunch as Touya yelled in pain.  
  
"Come on kaijou and finish your lunch, Tomoyo is going be here any time now."  
  
"Hoe!!! Oh no!" Sakura wolfed down the food, just when she finished, the doorbell rang, "Must be Tomoyo, I will get it." Sakura ran over to open the door, and was greeted by Tomoyo's recorder.  
  
"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan. Are you ready to go?" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Yup, Touya is going to help me unpack." The bodyguards moved Sakura's stuffs with the help of Touya into the car and they were off to Tokyo University's dorm. When they got there, they started to move everything to the elevator, "Argh! We you two have to get a room so help up!" Touya complained.  
  
"Don't know, must be luck." Replied Sakura, "Come on Touya." Once they were up, they put all the boxes inside, Tomoyo sent the bodyguards back home, and the girls started to unpack with the help of Touya to move heavy stuffs. After they finished unpacking and Touya left to work, they decided to go get some ice cream at the coffee shop.  
  
On their way to the coffee shop, a little suddenly turned the corner and bumped into Sakura, "Oh! Are you ok?" Sakura kneel down in front the little girl and asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry miss." The girl stood up with the help of Sakura; she looked around for the ball she was holding before she bumped into Sakura, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No, but I lost my ball." Then Sakura spotted the ball on the road, "There it is! I will get it for you, wait here with my friend ok?" Sakura ran to pick the ball, just then a car speed toward Sakura. Tomoyo saw it coming and yelled at her best friend to get out of the way, but Sakura just stood there in horror as the car came closer. Jus before the car hit her, someone pushed her out of the way and landed with her savor on the other side other of the street and the car drove on. Tomoyo wanted to run toward her friend but was pulled back, she turned around and stared into Yuri's serious gray blue eyes and there was a black hair girl that was very familiar behind her. Yuri shook her head at Tomoyo as a no; she nodded in understanding and tried to calm down the little girl.  
  
Syaoran looked at the shaking Sakura in worry; he pulled her on her feet she still stared at the floor in shock. Slowly her color started to return and he asked her gently, "Are you okay, Sakura."  
  
"Yeah, I am f." she raised her head to look at her savor, surprise jade eyes meet a pair calm golden sunset eyes, "Syaoran?" Sakura whispered in disbelieve, she couldn't believe he had came back, after all it had been seven years. Syaoran smiled at her, how he wanted to be with her before, now she was in front of him, he was not sure what to say to her after gone so long for her life.  
  
"Li-kun!" Tomoyo said in shock as the two walked toward them, Sakura handed the ball to the little girl, "There you go, remember to be careful next time." She watched the girl out of sight. "Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she turned Sakura around to find injures.  
  
"I am fine, Syaoran just got me out of the way in time."  
  
At the side, the black hair girl asked Yuri in a low serious voice, "Do you think the evil aura is coming for the car? After all normal people could have stop long before the car is close enough to hit Sakura."  
  
Yuri smile at the girls logical explanation, "Yes, I felt a evil aura around the car we need to hunt tonight." Meilin silently took the answer as they turned their attention at the trio.  
  
Sakura stared at the black hair girl and then cried out, "Meilin! Is that you?"  
  
"In a flash." Meilin smiled at the green eye girl.  
  
"Wait you guys know each other?" Yuri asked in confused.  
  
"We were here eleven years ago, but we went back to Hong Kong. It had been a long time since we came back, the elders just won't let me and Syaoran come back, before his training is finish." Meilin complained as she frowned.  
  
"Wait, Meilin you know Yuri?" Tomoyo asked, puzzled at the friendly exchange between two girls.  
  
"Yuri is the leader of Kinoshita family, even thought Kinoshita family was not as big as Li Clan but they are pretty famous in North, South America. We just met each other yesterday in the meeting the two family held." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, did you feel the evil aura from inside the car?" Sakura asked in confuse and afraid. Afraid a new danger would shatter the peace they had now.  
  
Before Syaoran could answer the question, Yuri voiced, "Who are you, Sakura? I know you had magic from the moment I met you, but I still don't know who you are."  
  
"She is the Mistress of Sakura Cards. I am sure you know the rest." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Could any of you fill me and Sakura what's going on?" Asked Tomoyo as Sakura nodded in agreement, "Let's go to my room and we will let you know what's going on." Meilin suggested as she looked at Yuri for her to agree, after all they lived in the same dorm room, "How's that?"  
  
After they agree, they went to Meilin's dorm room and discovered everyone stayed at the same building, Syaoran left out that Eriol was back and they were sharing the same room, he figured Eriol could tell them himself when school started. Once they were in the room and locked, Syaoran, Yuri and Meilin told Sakura and Tomoyo what happen, about the letter and the demons but they didn't know what they were really up against, just in the mean time collect as many the black pearl, 'Demon Soul'.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At night, the gang went to hunt down the demon, they all stayed out of Yuri's way since she was the only one that could seal the demons, they just there if anything happen they could back her up. Yuri picked up the black pearl and sighed, "What's wrong, Yuri?" Asked Sakura who heard her sighed.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go back, we have class tomorrow."  
  
They all went back to their dorm room, because Yuri had to report to her aunt who was waiting for her to get back after the hunt, they said goodbye and went their way. Syaoran walked the girls to the fifth floor, and then went back to his own dorm.  
  
"How's the hunt?" Asked Eriol when he saw Syaoran went in the room, he put a very ancient book back in the drawer of the desk and put a lock spell on it, this cause Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing that you could interest in, plus that is personal. I amuse the Sakura is fine, how is Tomoyo?" Eriol asked absently.  
  
"Why don't you go ask her? But I thought you saw everything in your sleep." Syaoran went into the bathroom to change in something that was comfortable for a nice sleep; he needed to wake up early in the morning to meet up with the others at the canteen. "And when are you going to tell me what is going on?" Syaoran asked when he went out of the bathroom.  
  
"I will let you knew when the time is right. Well good night, little descendant." The light went off by itself, and the darkness greeted the room. Eriol could hear a low growl from the 'little wolf' at the 'little descendant' comment. He smirked evilly, 'Tomorrow will be interesting.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
After reported at her aunt, Yuri lied on the hotel bed staring at the ceiling.thinking about the meeting with the mystery green eye demon sealer on the hunt after the meeting with the leader of Li Clan. She still could remember the gracefully movements when he fought the demon, and how his green eyes looked at her made her all dizzy.  
  
She felt like she should had known him, but she had never saw him in her whole life until that night. 'We might know each other before this life, we never know.' Thought Yuri, 'Stop it, girl! You don't even know if he is good or evil, plus you should focus on sealing the demons, not thinking about him.' Yuri sighed, she had never felt this way about any guys before but this person that she only met in one time and don't even know who he was or how he looked like.  
  
And one thing she didn't get want that night after meeting him, she had flashbacks that she wasn't sure it was her or his (Sometimes when someone with strong magic they could get flashbacks from another people if he or she had things that belong to the other people or with one look from other people), and that weird dream.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
AN: Hope you enjoy the story so far. Remember I won't be update every often with school started so don't get mad! Oh and remember go read the "Thieves" wrote by Strawberry! (If you don't know what I am talking about read the AN at the end of last chapter!) PLEASE REVIEW or I will hunt you down!  
  
~ Preview of Next Chapter ~  
  
Suddenly the happy scene changed, everything around her was in fire. The flam was so high she could not see anything, a groan from on the ground in front of her gained her attention, and she looked down. What she saw terrify her greatly, she was hold a bloody sword and the sword was inside the man that was with her a few seconds ago. She felt herself pull the sword out of his body and ignored his cried of pain, she felt sick inside as watch his beautiful dark forest green eyes full of pain, hopelessness and sadness stared at her. She wanted to erase those emotions that were in his eyes right now and tell him that everything is okay, but somehow she knew she was the one that had hurt him.  
  
Yuri felt her body moved again, she screamed in protest. But her body would not obey her. She felt herself raised the sword and strike it down at the man in front of her, "NO!" Her mind screamed as she watched the sword went toward the man in slow motion, just when the sword about the hit, she woke up swearing. 


End file.
